MOonligth Shines
by Ealnar Vingil
Summary: Un SiriusRemus epoca merodeadores!, desde el principio, solo miradlo y mejor aun, rewieadlo 7chap ALULEJA!
1. Default Chapter

****

NOTAS DE AUTOR: WOW!! Mi 1º fic T_T y no es xq no kisiera, sino xq no sabia registrarme (DUH!!_). Xo grasias a Edëiel, LO E CONSEGUIO!!!!!!!! XDD, asik, aki va el fic (advertencia: soy propensa a los celos y a las istorias interminaaaaaaables d parejas XD) intentare que tenga humor, xo va a ser dificil sin inspiracion (al menos este capitulo no, el pobre Remsie-chan tie k ser muy timido, ya se soltará la melena, ya...)

****

Advertencias: Slash, mas bien shonen-ai, no sabes lo k es? Pues....uuhh......es algo como las abejitas y las flores, xo sin flores, no? XD

****

Disclaimer:no es mio, crees k si lo fuera "alguien" moriria? K poco m conoceis T_T XD

****

Significados: _Cursiva_è pensamiento, [N/A.....] è notas d la autora *~*~*~*~* è Cambio de lugar o situación en el tiempo 

****

Dedicado a: Edëiel(x ayudarme taaaaaaanto) a Leugim(siii ya se k no es d esdla, y k??) y a toas las peazo eskritoras d slash S/R

****

~*~Moonligth shines~*

****

€*€Remus P.O.V€*€:

__

La luz entraba suavemente por una rendija en la en las ventanas tapiadas, dejando un rastro de luz dorado por donde se veía flotar motitas polvo... 

...mierda, siempre me da la vena sentimental en estos momentos...estoy aquí, tirado en el suelo, sangrando y lo primero que se me ocurre es pensar en los rayos de sol...**[N/A**: peor aún, en los polvos mwahahahaha**]**

Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, por aquel entonces tenía 11 años, al principio vivía en Italia, pero nos mudamos a Gales por lo que le gustaban los bosques por el trabajo de mi padre (trabaja para el ministerio de criaturas mágicas). Lo que no sabía esque por culpa de ello ahora debo cargar con una gran enfermedad. El día anterior fue luna llena, y acababa de despertar en el cuarto en el que me ataban mis padres durante esas horribles noches. 

Cuando tenía más o menos 5 años usabamos de sótano. Después de "aquello" la modificaron y se quedo con sólo un par de pequeñas ventanas tapadas con tablones y una puerta de hierro protegida con hechizos. Estaba en la pared más alejada de la puerta, con una cadena al cuello. Me desabroché el gancho que la sujetaba, frotándome con la mano las marcas rojas y levemente ensangrentadas del cuello, acostumbradas a ellas, puesto que todas las noches me daba tirones con la correa haciendo que el hierro se clavara en mi peluda piel.

Apenas me puse en pie, hice la rutina de siempre, sentandome en el umbral hasta que lleguaran mis padres y la abriesen, no pensaba que aquel día iba a ocurrir algo muy especial 

*~*~*~*~*

Mi madre había terminado de limpiarme las heridas y ya estábamos tomando el desayuno. Nada más me llevé la taza a la boca, un bulto gris da de lleno en mi cara

-¡AUCH!!!-cogí lo que parecía ser una lechuza por una patasacandola de mi plato

-¿qué pasa cielo?-dijo mi madre, con una especie de mueca, no la había visto sonreir desde la noche en que fui mordido, solo pequeños vestigios de cómo lo hacía antes.

Mi padre alzó una ceja y miró a mamá. Ella borró lo poco que tenía de sonrisa y me miró con un aire nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté

Papá se aclaro la garganta y empezó:

-Verás, hijo-le delató el tono que ponía siempre para asuntos importantes- ayer llegó una carta...para ti, era del colegio Hogwarts

-¿¿Qué??-abrí tanto los ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a saltar de sus órbitas y caer sobre el té que estaba tomando-p..pero..¡eso es imposible!-conseguí tartamudear-¿¡Por qué no lo dijisteis antes!?

Mamá palideció, la estaba asustando, yo nunca alzaba la voz. Papá parecía inalterable, como siempre y siguió:

-Bien, decidimos no decírtelo porque sabíamos que estarías muy susceptible con el sindrome pre-luna llena -concluyó, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Parpadeé, había recuperado la calma, era extraño que perdiera los estribos tan fácilmente, pero los nervios, ganas de ir mezclados con el miedo de dañar a alguien me pillaron desprevenido. Sonreí, pero enseguida se borró mi sonrisa ¿y si de verdad dañaba a alguien? ¡Era imposible ir al colegio! ¿Qué haría durante la luna llena? Demasiado riesgo, tenía que ser un error.

-El profesor Dumbledor sabe de ti y de tu condición -dijo mamá, que era la primera vez que abría la boca desde hace bastante tiempo- dice que sabe que medidas tomar y que puedes ir-esto último lo dijo sin apenas convicción, como para quitarme la esperanza, pero no pudo evitar que me quedase boquiabierto.- sólo tienes que decidir si quieres ir o no.

-Yo..yo..claro que-cariño, por muchas precauciones que se tomen, tienes que tener en cuenta la vida de los demás-interrumpio aprisa mi madre, me quedé callado.

-Atenea, por favor, no desilusiones al chico, esta es la oportunidad de su vida-mi madre le echó una mirada asesina, pero se limito a decir "claro...si...tienes razon", por lo visto, llevaban discutiendo esto durante mucho tiempo. Tuve que agarrarme a la silla para no saltar de alegría-y ahora, hijo, sube y prepara tus cosas, vamos de compras al Dallejón Diagon.-mi padre dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que me sorprendio, (mi padre no acostumbraba a dar muestras de cariño) pero también me agradó mucho.

****

[N/A: EEHH??!! QUE OS A PARECIDO??!! OS A GUSTADO??!!^-^si es asi, x favor, pulsa el boton rewiew, sino, TB!! Al final salio un Remus narrador mu serio, pero el de la historia es más alegre......este chap es deprimente y muy soso, XO NO TENGO X DOND EMPEZAR!!!_ intentare subir el siguiente mañana, aber si consigo hacer uno d cada merodeador XD weno, y ahora una sencilla operación:

Ëalnár + rewiews: Happy Ëalnar: muxos jugosos chappies

Mwahahahhaa!!

NAMARIËS!!!**]**


	2. Sirichan

****

NOTAS DE AUTOR: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!!!!!!! TENGO REWIEWS!!!!!!!!^o^ CREO K VI A LORAR D LA EMOCION!!!!!!:_) 

En fin, ya k m e puesto contenta con esto, voi a seguir!!!^O^. El 1º chappie era mu sossssssssoooooo, xo esperemos k se valla arreglando a medida k avanzamos ^^. Voy a probar distintos narradores (1º o 3º persona), **ESTE CHAP TIENE UN POCO DE SPOLIERS DEL LIBRO 5º, pero nada relevante (solo la familia de Sirius y demás)**

Unas aclaraciones: Remus es Italiano, su padre y su madre son de allí, pero su abuelo (paterno)venía de una larga estirpe francesa

Tb intentare hacer el siguiente capitulo de James o de la rata asquerosa //eskiva la basura k le lanzan\\ EY!! No m cae bien, solo digo 

****

Advertencias://aparece vestida con un extrabagante vestido fuxia chillón con unas letras MUY grandes y claras **"ESTO ES SLASH!!, no t gusta?! POS VETE LEÑE!!!"**

****

Disclaimer: Queridos amigos, cuando los cerdos vuelen.....(x cierto, la sala d profesores seria un aeropuerto)

****

Dedicatorias:este chap tb dedicado a los anteriores (ede y leu)(LE GUSTO A LOS 2!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!T-T) y a mis 2 primeras rewieadoras:amazona verde y crazycrazy!!!!!!//les regala un chibi remsie a crazycrazy y un chibi siri-chan a amazona ^-^ (cute!!)\\

~*~Moonligth Shines~*~

(chapie 2)

****

€*€General P.O.V.€*€

Sonaron golpes de zapatos en las escaleras. Eran las 10:00 A.M., Grimmaud Place, un joven de cabello negro practicamente azul se acurrucaba en su cama, pero estaba despierto.

Su nombre era Sirius Black, el menor de la larga estirpe Black. Apenas tenía 11 años y ya sabía perfectamente el suplicio que era convivir con una familia como la suya. Prácticamente toda su familia estaba compuesta por magos oscuros, excepto unas pocas ovejas negras.

Sirius se estiro como un gato y, sacando un poco la cabeza de entre las sábanas, miro hacia la puerta. Sintió un escalofrio al ver que su madre era la que entraba. Eso sólo ocurría cuando le iban a castigar (en verdad, muy amenudo), además, Sirius tenía pánico a su madre. Volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las sabanas mientras oía el frufrú de la capa de su madre. 

-Sirius Orión Black[N/A: eso de orion lo e copiado, xo keda bien, no??]

-S..si...madre?-Sirius tartamudeó, no por miedo, sino porque estaba desconcertado puesto que su madre no hablaba con una orden, sino como si fuese a dialogar civilizadamente, cosa muyyyyyyy extraña

-Ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts

El corazón de Sirius dio un salto, ¡no se lo podía creer!, estaba casi seguro de que le iban a enviar a Dumstrang, ¡Podría ver a James!, aunque, seguramente estarían en otras casas.

-Tu padre intervino en la decisión, dijo que en Dumstrang los hechizos que enseñaban eran mas bien pobres, asique, no tomes este repentino cambio de decisión como una excusa para no cumplir tu obligación-un brillo extraño aparecio en los ojos de la señora Black.

Sirius respiró aliviado, no le tenía demasiado cariño a su padre, pero era evidente que lo había salvado de un apuro, tomó la carta de letras color esmeralda que le pasaba su madre y empezó a leerla con emoción mientras su madre salía de la habitación.

En cuanto esta cerro la puerta de un portazo, Sirius saltó de la cama al grito de "YIPIIIIIE!!!!!!!!" y salio de la habitación corriendo. Salto de tres en tres los escalones, pasando por las cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos y casi atropellando a Kreacher, el actual elfo doméstico y seguramente, próximo macabro trofeo. Sin hacer caso, Sirius siguió corriendo a medida que se vestía [N/A impresionante habilidad, yo tb la tengo, es algo complicado con los pantalones y lleva su practica, xo es util XD].

Al llegar a la salida, ya estaba vestido y llamando a James por un espejo mágico, un instrumento que servía para comunicarse, solo hacía falta llamar a el que poseyera el otro espejo echando el aliento sobre el cristal. Al instante aparecía el reflejo del que había sido llamado. Fue un sistema muy utíl, y aún años atrás no se desperdició.

-¡¡¡JAMES!!!¡¡¡PEDAZO DE MARMOTA!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!-al otro lado se veía a un joven de cabellos negos azabache, y, sinceramente MUY despeinados, es más, parecia como si una manada de hipopótamos fuxias desbocados acabase de atropellarlo. Llevaba unas gafas medio colgando de las orejas. Se froto con los puños unos grandes ojos color avellana y bostezo mientras lanzaa una sarta de maldiciones inteligibles

-!!¿Qué demonios quieres Sirius?!!_//Nota mental de Sirius: NO vuelvas a despertar a James Potter en fin de semana//_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡VOYALCOLEGIODEHOGWARTSTELOPUEDESCREER?YONOESTOYTANFELIZ!!!!!!YIPIIIEEEEEE!!!

-Sirius!! Respira y explica leñe

Sirius inflo el pecho, tomando todo el aire que pudo y explico más calmadamente

-Voy a ir al colegio de Hogwarts, cambio de plan aúltima hora Mr Gruñon

El efecto que tuvo estas palabras sobre James era el que, por supuesto, esperaba Sirius. Primero puso una cara en la que se podía ver su cerebro procesando la información, la siguiente fue de incredibilidad y la ultima fue de alegría

-¿¿¡¡¡SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO SIRIUS??!!¡¡PODREMOS SEGUIR SIENDO AMIGOS!! ¡¡ESTO ES GENIAL!!

En la cara de Sirius la sonrisa que se estaba formando tímidamente en ese instante practicamente no le cabia en la cara...justo antes de darse cuenta que:

Estaba en medio de un calle _muggle _y la gente le miraba chillar a un espejo sucio (y no por ello menos importante)Con las prisas de cambiarse mientras corria, sus pantalones, estaban un pelin...ermm..descolocados 

Analicemos la situación: Sirius, rodeado de _muggles_ riendose entre dientes y/o echandole miradas desaprovatorias, y lo más importante, sus pantalones a medio poner, en la euforia de ir corriendo a casa de James, se le habían olvidado esos detalles. Rojo de vergüenza, maldijo a todos los que se encontraban alrededor, se recolocó los susdichos pantalones y fue como una bala el resto del trayecto a el chalé de veraneo de James(cogiendo el translador más cercano)

****

[N/A: WOW!! No creia k m ivan a rewiar tanto, weno, m despido, mi aracnosentido detecta presencia d padres cabreados xq mañana ay k madrugar y con el sindrome dejayaelordenadordeunamaditavez LEÑE!! XD CHAUUUUUUUS (repartiree chibi remus& sirius x los rewieadores XD)**]**


	3. DE COMPRASSSSS

****

N/A:AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!!!T_T, se me quedo el ordenador colgado BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (SNIF), en finm tendre que empezar de nuevo (horror!!)

Antes ke nada, unas notitas (hehehehe):

-intentare subir un capítulo al menos una vez cada dos dias (eso si, os dare una pista, soy como un coche y los rewiews son mi gasolina, ehh??)XD

-me estrujare el cerebro para intentar poner algo k no sea soso (dificil _)

-intentare terminar la parodia que estoy intentando escribir (no creo k lo consiga T_T)

en fin, esto parece una lista de propositos de navidad, al final, no se cumplen, aunk m esforzare lo k pueda

****

Advertencias: casi puedo prometer que esto sera slash antes del 3003 hehehe (bueno, CASI)

****

Disclaimer: SIIIIIIIII!!!! SON MIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MWAHAHAHAHA MI TESSSSSSORO ** aparecen unos hombres vestidos de blanco, le ponen una camisa de fuerza y se la llevan**

****

~*~Moonligth Shines~*~

(chap 2º)

€*€James P.O.V.€*€

¡¡MALDITO SIRIUS!! Que susto me ha dado, y aún peor, ¡¡NO PUEDO ENFADARME CON ÉL!! Estoy tannnnnnnn contento, VIENE A HOGWARTS YUJUUUUUU........PERO SIGUE SIN SER DERECHO A DESPERTARME grrmpf. Bien, respira James...1...2...3ya..creo que estoy mejor hehehehe. Bien, voy a coger la lista de compras, hemos quedado en el callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el colegio. A ver...

**__**

Hogwarts escuela de magia y brujeria:

Uniforme 

Los estudiantes de 1º año necesitarán: 

-tres túnica negras para el trabajo diario

-un sinmbrero puntiagudo para el uso diario

-un par de guantes (piel de dragón o similar)

-un abrigo de invierno (negro, con broches plateados)

Toda la ropa debe llevar el nomobre del alumno

Libros: Todos los estudiantes deben tener una copia de los siguientes libros:

"Encantamientos de principiantes" por Mathilda Grey

"Un mundo mágico (la historia de la magia desde los tiempos cavernicolas hasta el mundo contemporáneo)" por Inma Thomnpson

"Mi primer libro de transformaciones" Jessica Rockshaw

"Brebajes históricos" Newt Harrys

"MI mascota mágica y yo" Quentin Majorama

"El sombrio mundo de las fuerzas oscuras"Adalbert Zenz

Otro útiles:

1 varita

1 calderon (peltre, 2 cm grosor)

1 set de alquimia

1 telescopio

Los alumnos tamié podrán llevar una lechuza, un gato o un sapo

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO PUEDEN LLAVAR ESCOBA

Ufff, con Sirius pegandose a todos los escaparates media hora, vanmos a tardar mucho ** suspiro ** en fin, ahí llega, 3...2...1

** POM POM POM **

-¡¡SIRIUS!! NO LLAMES ASÍ A LA PUERTA!! VAS A DESTROZARLA!!!

-JJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMESSSSSSS ABREEEEEE

Upps, sera mejor que me ponga el casco...

** James coge un cacerola, se la pone en la cabeza y abre a Sirius **

-JAMMMMMMMMMSIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** Sirius le da un cabezazo, pero gracias a las debidas precaciones de James, se hace un chichón ** AUCH!!!!!! NENE MALO!!!!!! QUITATE ESO!!!

-¿para qué? ¿para que me destroces el craneo a cabezazos? Lo siento Sirius, te conozco demasiado bien

Despues de decir eso, me dio una mirada que hubiese congelado lava hirviendo, pero a mi no, estoy acostrumbrado jejeje

****

~*~*~*~*~Callejón Diagon~*~*~*~*~

¡¡BIEN!! Ya hemos llegado (parecía imposible por las numerosas paradas que hacía Sirius para ligar con lo primero que pillaba), vamos directos a comprar las túnicas (papá y mamá han ido a por los libros). Sirius va delante, abriendo paso entre la muchedumbre a empujones.

-¡¡Abran paso a el increíble Sirius y su lacayo Potter, los mejores bromistas del mundo!!

-¿cómo que lacayo?-voy a usar mi tecnica de mirada-asesina

-Uuuhh errr, ¡MIRA! Ya hemos llegado jejeje-Meahaha, le he puesto nervioso, se nota especialmente porque se a marchado corriendo a la tienda de ropa.

PAFF!!

-¡ey! ¿Estas bien?, lo siento chaval- que malos modales, Sirius acaba de chocar contra un pobre chaval, parece, esque es un buro, no mira por donde pisa.

-n..no es nada...- Mmm, ¿me lo parece a mi o ese chico extremadamente tímido? Yo en su lugar ya estaría maldiciendo a Sirius, se ha pasado. Al menos tiene un poco de tacto, le esta ayudando a levantarse. 

****

~*~*~*~Dentro de Madame Malkine(media hora después)~*~*~*~ [N/A el nombre se escribe asi?bah, k mas da :P]

-Auch!!

-Lo siento cariño, no puedo cogerte las medidas si no te estas quieto- una señora de mediana edad nos está tomando medidas y como no, Sirius no se deja, ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS!!como siga asi le voy a degollar con lo primero que pille (o mejor aún, le metere todos los alfileres en esta tienda por el...

-ya esta cariño.

Se ha salvado por la campana!!, en fin, vamonos!! Le cojo de la manga de la camisa salgo corriendo a la puerta 

-EY!! VOSOTROS DOS!! PAGAD LA CUENTA!!- me quedo congelado, las orejas ardiendo

-ermm..si perdon ahora voy...

****

€*€*€* T B C €*€*€*

N/A:AAAAAAAH!!!!!!! X FIN TERMINE!!!!!! ^O^......iba a subirlo ayer, xo tuve k repetirlo (maldito ordena), ade+, m kitaron el ordena TT_TT xo la cancion de dido m a reanimado ^^, asik, aki ta el chap, va aumentando de umor. Este a sio mu dificil (1º persona es un lio) el siguiente sera d remus (creo), ade+, komo ayer no subi y oy es viernes, lo mismo lo subo oy tb^^

KIERO AGRADECER TOS LOS REWIADORES!!!!!!!^^(a partir d ahora los contesto((EN orden, se m van a acumular))): 

**Crazycrazy: **K BIEEN T A GUSTAO!!!!!!!!^O^, si, t entiendo (soy una especialista en idomas hehehehe)((intentad traducir castuo, ya vereis)). Lo largo de los chaps depende d como este d inspirada (ey, este fic solo esta basada en unas pocas ideas, IMPROVISACION!!)

****

Amazona Verde: shi shi ya veremos k pasa con los d la escuela hehehehe weno, eso de tu sirius es un pelin egoista¬¬, mejor di MI Sirius XD

****

Sakuratsukamori(he escrito bien el nombre??): ME GUSTAN MUXO TUS FICS!! Remus será bastante sentimental (mwehehehe), pero tendra su vena d adolescencia (incrementada x el lobito ^o^)

****

Zelshamada: wow! Otra escritora s/r, GENIAL!!!!! XDDDDDD. Weno, como ves ya a venio sirius, xo conociendolo, mas k salvarlo lo dejara d problemas asta el cuello XD. Sobnre lo dl 2º chap, solo es esto(se supone k james tendria una recibida d carta mas o menos normal...y NO voy a hacer a la rata, no malgastare energiias con "eso")

****

Edeiel Sanpe-Black: weno, k kontarte? Uuu no se XD, t merecias la dedicatoria ^O^

****

Tsubiki: ya esta dixo^-^no pondre al maldito bixo askeros de cesonred mas k nada xq es un censored de censored XD

****

Silice-Black: GRACIAS X LEER MI HISTORIA!!!!!^O^ x 3º vez, no pondre la rata **aplausos**

Weno, asta aki e llegao (k largo ma salio el fic XD) voy a tomarm algo calentito k m duele la garganta :_(

****


	4. compras 2º parte

****

N/A:MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! M ENCANTAN LOS REWIEWS!!!!!!^.^ no pueo creerme qu em ayais enviao tantos rewiews. OS KERO MUXOOOOOOO X333 XDD, weno, un chappie pa tos vosotros ;), oy, pa variar, voy a cambiar tb d estilo d narrador (hehehehe) 

Weno, estoy intentando terminar una parodia, xo sale muy rara -_-Û ya os avisare si la pongo :P

****

Advertencias: **aparecen chibi!angel!remsie y chibi!evil!sirius cantando a las tatu** 

-weno, se sobreentiend k slash, no?^-^

****

Disclaimer:nooooooo no son mios, yo solo les torturo un poco y despues los devuelvo, si fueran mios los encerraria en mi armario : )~~.

****

Dedicado: A Leu, k e conseguido k le gusten mis fics(o eso dice, no le creo ¬¬) Y A TOAS LAS PEASO REWIADORASSSSSS, tb a mis anginas, a ver si se m kitan (COF COF)

****

~*~Moonligth Shines~*~

(chap 4º)

€*€Remus P.O.V.€*€

Acababa de llegar al callejón Diagon y WOW! No me imaginaba que pudiera haber tanta gente reunida en un solo sitio, mi padre se había quedado en el caldero chorreante hablando de negocios. Ya teníamos los libros, puesto que me gusta mucho leer y, aunque no estudiar, me empeñé en ser autodidacta (no podían llevarme a un colegio, era demasiado riesgo, al menos hasta ahora). 

Decidí pasarme primero a por la túnica y después a la varita (a los hombre lobo no les esta permitido hacer magia sin una buena autorización del ministerio de magia, me la mandaron con la carta de Hogwarts).

Busqué entre las callejuelas hasta dar con una tienda de ropa, se llamaba Madame Malkin**[N/A **SIGO SIN SABER SI SE ESCRIBE ASI!!!_ esk m da pereza coger el libro 1 U_U**]**. Abrí la puerta y un sonido de campanillas me perforó aún mas los oídos _entre el ruido de la calle y esto, van a destrozar mis pobres sentidos lupinos_, pensé, pero decidí poner una cara normal y me acerqué al escaparate. Allí me recibió una señora y le comenté la lista que necesitaba.

-Ajá, con que primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Hubiese jurado que parecias algo mayor-era cierto, el lobo en mi crecía más rapido que mi parte humana, por lo que podría aparentar un año o dos mas, pero aún así odiaba que me lo recordaran.

Laa mujer me subío a un taburete para tomarme medidas mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes, no me apetecía escucharla, asique me quede quieto mirando a un punto fijo hasta que la señora dijo.

-Muy bien cielo, esto ya esta, son 10 Sickles **[N/A **no se si esto es mucho o poco, xo m invento la cantidad**]**- dejé el dinero sobre el mostrador mientras la mujer envolvia la ropa en un paquete marrón que me puse bajo el brazoy sali de la tienda cuando...

PAFF!!

Me dí de lleno contra un chico, que iba demasiado ocupado corriendo y chillando a su amigo para darse cuenta que yo estaba saliendo de la tienda. 

-¡Ey! ¿Estas bien? Lo siento chaval-me miró fijamente a los ojos, como si me conociese de toda la vida, lo que hizo que me sonrojase, nunca me habían tratado con tanto desparpajo

-N...no es nada...-Conseguí decir mientras notaba que mis orejas se ponían color carmesí, no podía evitarlo, el chico me ayudó a levantarme tendiendome una mano, me fijé en el color de sus ojos, era un color poco común, un azul uniforme ribeteado con una línea casi negra al final del iris _debe ser de una familia de magos_, pensé, ya que la mayoría de las estirpes tienen un color de ojos distinto al de los _muggles_. 

Fui pensando todo mientras me dirigía a Ollivanders**, **me paré enfrente de la sucia puerta, dudando, pero al final di un paso al frente y entré. 

Dentro estaba oscuro y sucio, en una esquina estaba sentada un niña de mi edad, calculé, tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos color esmeralda. Parecía aterrorizada cuando el señor Ollivanders salio. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta años. Tenía ojos frios y grises y el pelo negro salpicado de mechones blancos. Miro a la niña, después a mi y sonrió.

Bien, bien, aquí tenemos dos jóvenes clientes, tu debes ser hijo de Apolo Lupin-me miró- hace tiempo que no lo veo...Remus, ¿no?-sentí un escalofrío, no es muy agradable que un completo desconocido sepa tu nombre- Y tu...mm tu cara no me suena, eres de origen _muggle_, ¿Me equivoco?-la chica, a la que estaba mirando ahora, hizo un tímido gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. El hombre se encargó primero de la chica, al final decidiéndose con una de diez pulgadas y un cuarto, hecha de sauce, flexible. 

Era el turno de Remus. Se acercó temblando de pies a cabeza a el mostrador. Ollivanders empezó. 

-Toma, 12 pulgadas y media, hecha de sauce, con centro de nervio de corazón de dragon.- di una vuelta a la varita y de la punta empezaron a salir pequeñas explosiones, que iban quemando lo que pillaban. El señor Ollivanders se la quitó enseguida. Empezó a probar con más varitas hasta que, a la quinta...

-probemos esta, 13 pulgadas, madera de roble, con un pelo de unicornio, es excepcional para DCLAO- tomé la varita y enseguida sentí algo cálido recorriendo la punta de mis dedos. El señor Ollivanders me dirigió una sonrisa.

-hemos dado con la adecuada, muchacho.

****

[N/A:aghhhhh no tenia ganas d escribir, xq x la mañana el ordenador iba a paso d tortuga -_-Û, xo lo e conseguido **cheers**

bien, espero k os guste hehehe, aki las respuestas d rewiews**:]**

****

Arashi Tsukino: bien, lo e subido BASTANTE pronto, no ayer como quería, xo esk no tenia inspiracion

****

Sana4:GENIAL K T GUSTE LA HISTORIA!! Xo sigo creyendo k es un pelin rancia :P. M ace feliz k t guste ;)

****

Laura Weasley: SI K M SIRVE!!!!!!TODOS M SIRVEN! CUALKIER REWIEW!!!!!! XDDDDDD mis seguidores? Tengo fans? :_)

****

Sakuratsukamori: K BIEN K T GUSTEN MIS FICS!!:_) weno, ya sabes kien es el xico kon kien se xoca, y lo d la cacerola esta basada en exos reales (no comment...)


	5. EL EXPESO DE HOGWARTS! X3

****

N/A:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TENIA PUESTO K NO ACEPTABA REWIEWS ANONIMOSSSSSSS!!!!!!! _ TT_TT, xo o e arreglao ;) weno, est chappie se retrasa x:

-no tenia ordena 

-los rewiews no m llegaban a la cuenta d correo(noooooooo, no es xantaje, solo k kuando leo rewiews ago los chappies mas rapido, m sube el asucar!!XD)

weno, espero k os guste la historia............aunk kreo k sale la rata askerosa TT_TT (sorry xicas, xo esk algo bueno tuvo (PASADO PERFECTO, E??!!) k tener xa k fuera d los merodeadores. Aun asi, espero k lo disfruteis X3X3

****

Advertencias:Slash y posibles Snapie-pooh en tutu rosa, xo esto solo en proximos capítulos MWAHAHAHAHAHA

****

Disclaimer:ooooooo k va, keridos amigos, si fuesen mios en los libros se dejarian tanto voldemort, tanto arry y saldrian mas a menudo Siriuses, Remuses y sirope de chocolate (cara golosa : )~~ XD)

****

Dedicado a:mis sapatillas de lunitas y estrellitas :P, a mi perro maloliente y a leeu, x darm la vara pa k suba los chaps XD

****

~*~Moonligth Shines~*~

(chap 5º)

****

~*~Sirius P.O.V.~*~

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VOY A HOGWARTS!!! CHUPATE ESA DUMSTRANG!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sólo hoy, cuando salimos para la estacion 9 y 3/4, llegué a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡de veras iba a ir! Al principio estaba tan atontado que no daba mérito. Pero ahora no.

Mis padres me han dejado delante de la barrera, ya estoy dentro, he quedado con Jamsie, voy a buscarle, es un matojo de pelo negro y desaliñado, ¡Inconfundible!, EY!, hay esta

-JAMESIKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-como siga así, me voy a destrozar las anginas...si James no me arranca la cabeza primero, puesto que al oir lo que he dicho, ha venido corriendo con su cara asesina nº 3 B(es decir, "tevoiamatarporponermeenvergüenza", no confundir con la de "quiendemoniostecreesqueeresparasoltarunacosaasi" ((de veras, son muy dificiles de distinguir)) en fin, que ha llegado y a saludado a su manera:

-SIRIUS!! CIERRA ESE TAJO PUTREFACTO QUE TIENES POR BOCA!! PEDAZO DE-gracias a Dios, antes de que terminara la frase, ha sonado el pitido del tren, si no, ya estaríamos fuera con una marca de bota de prefecto en el culo.

****

~*~*~*~*~El compartimento~*~*~*~*~

-Bien, por fin uno libre, esto de cargar con los baules y Dani **[N/A: **entiendase como la lechuza ruidosa de James, x favor, no agais preguntas ^-^Û**]** por todo el tren es casi más agotador que aguantarte durante 5 min., bueno, tampoco hay que pasarse...pobre baul, se va a ofender.-Esa frase de James fue contestada con un certero golpe en la nuca, haciendo que casi se le calleran las gafas _¡Juraría que estan pegadas mágicamente! ¡todavía no se las he conseguido quitar ni una vez!_

Nos sentamos, pero me he dodo cuenta que hay un bulto en el fondo de mi banco (estabamos demasiado ocupados peleandonos que ni nos hemos fijado). Me acerco a ver lo que es, y enseguida me doi cuenta que es una persona (James-¿qué crees que es? Sirius-no sé, puede ser un bulto con ehhhhh...mmm...¡sapos! James-¿eres idiota? ¡desde cuando los sapos tienen pies y pelo castaño! Sirius-eso, mi querido James, es un misterio sin resolver ((música de expediente X)) solo se que la verdad está ahí fuera...)) bien, visto lo visto, pinchare al bulto (llamemosle "bulto X") con la punta de la varita...

Poc

Poc

POCC!!!

-AY!!!!!-grita el bulto X

-¡¡Esta vivo!!MWAHAHAHA

-James, ves demasiadas películas de terror...

-Tu calla aguafiestas

-Ejem-el bulto X, estaba rojo como un tomate, parecía muy incómodo con la conversación de James y yo

-¿sssssssiiiiiii?-voz de James nº6-xj, creo que la sacó de su tia Cherry, es el tanmelosoqueengordasughh, miramos los dos a la vez a b-x (para abreviar)

-uuu, siento si molesto, creo que me voy-awww esta tan rojo que, una de dos, parece un precioso muñequito de peluche o le va a dar una hemorragia ¿uhh? ¿De donde viene eso de peluche? Psch, será un desliz freudiano

-mmm, tu cara me suena-pestañeo, James tiene razón, conozco a este chico, ¡Ah!, claro, me tropecé con el, es el chico de los ojos raros

-claro que si James, es el chico con el que me metí un piñazo en el callejón Diagon- James levanta una ceja, debe estar pensando algo como: "¿Sirius acordándose de eso? ¡Si no se acuerda de cómo abrocharse los zapatos!", pero tengo un buen motivo, los ojos de ese chico son de esos que se te quedan grabados. Los tiene color miel, rodeado por una franja mas oscura, con brillos plata...la última vez que los vi parecían verdosos...imaginaciones mias.

Bien, nos vamos por las ramas, como los monos. El caso que el chico, al decir esto, se puso mas rojo (si eso es científicamente posible) y asintió con la cabeza, gacha.

-bu...bueno, creo que me voi, no quiero molestar

-¿¡Molestar?! ¿¡crees acaso que TU puedes molestarnos a nosotros?! ¡si acaso deberíamos pedirte disculpas a ti!, hemos entrado e tu compartimento, te hemos pinchado con una varita, asique, perdonanos a nosotros-James me dio un codazo para que siguiera, pero estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, asique asentí con la cabeza y después pregunte:

-¿cómo te llamas?-el chico, que había recuperado color despues de las palabaras de James (no se como lo hace, hay veces que hasta parece buena persona y todo...), cogió confianza y sonrió:

-Me llamo Remus, Remus J. Lupin, ¿y vosotros?

-Yo soy Sirius y este es James-replique con una sonrisa de chulo descarado a su vez, Remus (ex bulto x) puso una cara con los ojos desorbitados, genial, ahora sabe que somos unos sangres limpias, _maldito_ sangre limpia en mi caso

-¡¡encantado!!-James siguió mi ejemplo

-en fin, no te importa que nos quedemos, ¿verdad?

-bueno, pues yo...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF!!!!!!!

Un bulto que parecía persona **[N/A:**SOLO PARECE!! SOLO PARECEE!!**] **entró de golpe en la puerta de nuestro compartimento, cayendo sobre nuestros pies, James y yo nos agachamos para ayudarlo **[N/A:**NO LO TOKES!!! NO VALLAS HACIA LA LUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!**]**, cuando le levantamos, vimos que era un chico bajito, algo redondo, con los ojos azules acuosos y el pelo de color amarillo paja. Estaba temblando.

-¿estas bien?

-Si...fue ese chico, Lucius-señalo con una mano temblorosa a la puerta, donde se encontraba un chico alto, de séptimo curso mas o menos con melena rubia y ojos grises. No tardé mucho en reconocerlo, era el prometido de mi prima Narcissa, Lucius Malfoi. Le hubiese partido la cara...sino fuera unos 20 cm más alto que yo (yo soy mas alto para mi edad) y llevase una varita en la mano...

-Ooh, bien bien, con que tenemos al joven Sirius, concuñado, ¿eh?-sonrió la sonrisa mas falsa que ehe visto en mi vida.

-Hola y adiós Lucius-el frunció el ceño.

-Bien, me voy, pero quiero que sepas que tu madre no tendra una sorpresa agradable cuando vea con que clase de gente te juntas- Escaneó el pequeño compartimento con una mirada, posandosé especialmente en el recién llegado, (llamémole "chubbi bola") antes de irse, haciendo frufru con la capa al viento.

-ay Dios...espero que no fuera enserio

-¿cómo va a ir enserio? No conoce a Remus ni a...erm ¿como te llamas?

-Peter, Peter Petigrew-contesto chubbi bola, aunque creo que le queda mejor mi mote, en fin...

-Bien, eso, no les conoce, eso significa que no puede hacerte nada-termino de tranquilizarme James

-Bueno, quizas a ellos no, ¡PERO TE CONOCE A TI! ¿¡Que voy a hacer?! ¡¡ESTOY PERDIDO!!

POMM

Capón de James (auchh!!)

El resto del viaje concluyó con normalidad, interrumpido con el carro de las chucherias (el cual casi vaciamos) y que repentinamente Remus se quedase dormido sobre mi. Fue extraño, estabamos hablando los dos (un chico excepcional Remus, es capaz de hacer que tenga una conversacion civilizada) mientras Peter(Chubbi bola) y James discutían de Quidditch (por lo visto todos tenemos sangre maga) cuando, Pof, se cayo sobremi regazo. No pude evitar sonreir, un chico raro este Remus.

Llegamos de noche a el castillo, salimos del tren apelotonados, tenía la sensación de que este año iba a ser muy interesante...

****

~*~*~*~T.B.C.~*~*~*~

[N/A:BIENNNNNN k os a parecido este chap??!! No se xq, xo e tardao muxo en acerlo (y eso k las ideas brotaban) sera k es largo :P, KIERO REWIEWS!!!!! (nada d escusas, ya podeis acerlos los k no esteis registrados :P:P:P:P)

en fin, contestaré a los k abeis mandao:

****

Zeldashamada:bueno, no fue TAN dificil de quitar el punto de vista de la rata, xo tendre k hacer algun chappie sobre sus oscuros pensamientos TT_TT. K BIEN K SEPAS K ERA REMUS!! Bueh, la verdad esk se veia venir :P. ESTE CHAPPIE ES SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE??!! ESPERO K SI X DIOX!!!XD, weno, al menos son practicamente diarios :P. SIGUE REWIEANDO PLEAZ!!

****

AYA K:M ENCANTA K T GUSTE EL FIC!!!!!!X3 XD, weno, los personajes son practicamente los favoritos de todos...muchos...bueno, ALGO!! XDD. Gracias x decir k escribo mu bien TT_TT una pregunta, ¿d dond biene el nombre d aya k? XD


	6. El estupido y corto chappie d remusmejor...

****

N/A:bien, voi a volver a hacer ste chapie xq daba PENA T_T no m gusto naaaaaaaaaaaaaaada(nisikiera respondi R/R), asik espero k est os guste +, voy a dejar las partes k m gustan

****

Advertencias:Silly fluff slash hehehe :P si no os gusta FUERAAAAAA U OS PERSEGUIRE CON VIDEOS D GRAVITATION!!!!!XDDD

****

Disclaimer:NO SON MIOSSSSSSSSS!!! Si fuesen mios sería rica y tendria la play dos y el ff x /MWAHAHAHAHA mi tesssssssorooooo GOLLUM!!):P

****

Dedicatorias:A LULA!!!!! (WAPAAAAAAA FI FIUUU) A EMMA (OTRA SEX-SIMBOL XD) A LEU( X LO D SIEMPRE, MAXO) A EDE (K T PONGAS CONTENTA!!!!!!) Y A ANGI, GRACIAS A TODOS X AWANTARME!!!!!!!!

****

~*~Moonligth Shines~*~

(chap 6º)

€*€Remus P.O.V.€*€

Estaba en la estación, hecho un amasijo de nervios. El pitido del tren, los chillidos de lechuza y las inumerables voces que sonaban la única cosa que hacía era ponerme aún mas emocionado. Iba a ir a Hogwarts...increible.

Arrastre mi maletin por todo el andén maldición, pesaba como si hubiese un muerto dentro, a saber lo que había dentro...

Subí al tren y directamente me fui a uno de los compartimentos del fondo, a uno que estubiese bien vacio. Dejé el pesado baul en el suelo y enseguida me tumbé. Al poco me quedé dormido, pues la transformación había sido apenas unos 4 días antes y me sentia falta. Necesitaba descanso. Y chocolate. Mucho chocolate.

No se cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, aunque supongo que poco, cuando la puerta se abrió y dos ruidosos chicos entraron. Me hice el dormido, hasta que uno de ellos empezó a pincharme con una varita **[N/A **uhhh iba a decir algo, xo esto es un pg 13 ^^Û**]**, asique, no pude gritar, no es muy agradable, ¿sabeis?. 

En fin, dije lo primero que se me vino en mente, es decir:

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAYY!!!

Errmm, muy culto...despues de unas cuantas payasadas, consegui presentarme, resulta que el chico alto es con el que me tropecé hace unos tres días. Que por cierto resulta que es hijo de una familia de magos prestigiosa por su racismo y por su cariño a las artes oscuras. No parecía que eso le gustase, por lo que no metí el tema, si algo he aprendido es no juzgar a las personas a primera vista.

De todos modos, aunque quisiera, no tuve mucho tiempo para preguntarselo, ya que:

PAAAAAAAFF!!!!!!!

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y un chaval casi se me cae encima. Delante estaba otro, un chico alto con la cara pálida y afilada. Sirius lo miro y en el momento que le echó la mirada encima, sus facciones se volvieron más bruscas. Era facil darse cuenta que se conocían, y que no se llevaban muy bien. Mantuvieron una pequeña conversación, aunque llena de odio. 

Cuando por fin el chico alto de marchó (Lucius) y después de la payasada de James y Sirius (creo que es una costumbre), empezamos a ponernos mas cómodos y a hablar. Me enteré de cosas interesantes, pero nada que fuese demasiado importante.

Me di cuenta que con quienes mejor me lo pasaba era con James y Sirius. James era un chico muy inteligente y bastante maduro. Sirius era...simplemente eso, Sirius.

Cuando legó el carrito de los dulces, compraron la mayoría de lo había.

-ey Remus, ¿por qué no compras nada? ¿no te gusta?-el que Sirius preguntase me hizo agachar la cabeza avergonzado.No quería empezar a mentirles y tampoco me apetecía decirles que no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar. Es el problema de ser hombre lobo, entre el poco trabajo que consiguen tus padres y el dinero que se gasta en curas inútiles, apenas tenemos lo suficiente para vivir.

-yo..esto...-Sirius me escaneó con la mirada de arriba abajo. Creo que al mirar la ropa usada y desgastada, se dio cuenta que no me podría permitir caprichos. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta a la mujer del carro.

-por favor, deme un poco de todo

la señora sonrió, y después de darle todas las cosas, se fue a otro compartimento. Sirius me dio lo que acababa de comprar.

-¡No puedo aceptar esto! Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero...

-¿esque siempre dices pero?-puso una falsa cara de enfado, luego rió- por favor, no te lo tomes como un regalo, más bien como un "lo siento" por el problema que te hemos causado

esta vez superé la timidez, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

El resto del viaje fue progresando normalmente, caí dormido en algún momento, pero desperté a tiempo para vr la puesta de sol. Llegamos a Hogwarts por la noche.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que vimos fue a un gigante. He oido sobre él, es el guardian de los terrenos. Parece fiero, pero es un cacho de pan.

Enseguida oí una voz sobre el tumulto. Era una señora con aspecto serio que gritaba mi nombre. me despedí de los chicos y fui allí.

-Usted es Remus Lupin, ¿me equivoco?-asentí con la cabeza-mi nombre es Minerva Mc Gonagal. Soy profesora de transfiguraciones y subdirectora. Debido a su condición, tengo el deber de informarle de que deberá pasar por la oficina del director 3 días antes de la luna llena. Mientras tanto tendrá unas clases normales, los profesores saben de su enfermedad, pero no debes divagarlo por hay

Asentí con la cabeza y la profesora sonrió. Después, me dijo que fuera con el resto de la clase. Asi hice

****

~*~T.B.C.~*~

[N/A:AAAHHHHH no e podia actualizar esto antes xq estoy con gripe TT_TT. M duele muxo la garganta y no e podio salir dla cama BUAAAAAAAAA en fin, e cambiao est chap xq no m gustaba!!!_. Este ta mejor, ahora, a conteastar R/Rs**]**

Amazona verde:no importa k no enviaras r/rs antes, con k t ayas molestao en acerlo una vez mas m basta ^O^

****

Emma:ummmm pos k decirt k no sepas? XD gracias x acerm caso y leer el fic, si esk siempre toi dando la vara.....

****

AYA K:WOWWWWW menudo rewiew, es enorme @_@ XD m as aclarao las dudas :P . k bien k t gusto el chappie ^o^. Si keres mi msn d hablar, cogelo, es:

Ff_al_poder@hotmail.com 

Podeis cogerlo todas las k kerais :P 

****

Zeldashamada: ^O^ gracias x rewiar d new J . Ya ta empesando el yaoi y Snape con tutú no se ara esperar demasiado :P:P

****

Usagi:hehehe, - mal k m di cuenta d lo d los r/r, el rollo d remus/sirius vendra + adelante, esk son mu jovenes ^o^ XD

****

Ilse Black:wow, es la 1º vez k alguien no-demasiao-slashista m deja un r/r ^O^. Si, la verdad esk xa ser mi 1º fic esta currao XD ahora m pasare a por las istorias, en cuanto suba el chappie

****

AYA K: ¡Claro k no se m van d la cabeza! Si no tengo....

****

Laura Weasley: hacia un mazo time k no R/R, no t deprimas k seguiré escribiendo :P. Claro k nkuentas como fan!! Esk nunca abia tenido TT_TT

Bien, con esto y un dolor d cabeza m despido,, voi a ver si consigo subir otro chap oy, k estaba triste xq


	7. llegando voiiiii llegando vengooo

****

[N/A:no tengo na k aser, asik voi a subir otro chap :P XD. Estoy poco inspirada, asik no se komo kedara esto, xo tenia ka cerlo antes d k se m olvidasen las ideas (ade+, e estao dias sin subir chappies, x lo k tengo k intentar pagar el tiempo k e malgastado)

weno, GOMENNNNNN x no subir antes ^-^û

soy yo o esk no se m entiende nada? Sera la fiebre, k m ace desvariar @_@**]**

Advertencias:Slash y virus d la gripe en la pantalla d mi ordena

****

Disclaimer:no son mios, solo esta estupida historia con sus incoherencias

****

Dedicatorias:a mis rewieadores, k son:

Crazycrazy, Amazona Verde, Sakuratsukamori, Zelshamada, Edeiel, Tsubiki, Silice-Black, Arashi Tsukino, Sana4, Laura Weasley1, AYA K, Emma, Usagi e Ilse Black. Si m e olvidao d algun name, ¿k mejor forma d recordarmelo con un r/r? XD

****

~*~Moonligth Shines~*~

(chap 7º)

€*€James P.O.V.€*€

¡Al fin llegamos a Hogwarts! Que bien, encima con dos amigos más. Nada más llegar Remus se tuvo que ir, pero volvió enseguida. 

-Lo siento chicos, tenáa que recoger unas cosas, se me habían olvidado.-Asentí con la cabeza y no le di más vueltas al asunto. A mi también me pasaba eso a menudo, lo mismo se me olvidaban los calzoncillos que los zapatos.

Hagrid, el hombre alto que vimos al salir de la estación nos condujo hasta el lago. Había botes aparcados en la orilla. Cogimos unos para Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo.

Pasamos un rato navegando hasta que vimos las luces del castillo. Era algo tan espectacular (incluso para un mago) que casi nos caemos del bote...bueno, NO casi. Remus, que iba de espaldas al castillo y que estaba apoyado en la borda (sigue teniendo cara de sueño), al pegar nosotros el grito de "woow!" perdió el equilibrio...

PLOCHHT!!!

-¡HOMBRE AL AGUA!-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir...

Peter parecía al borde de un colapso, Remus parecía que se iba a ahogar y Sirius que se iba a lanzar de un momento a otro para hacer el héroe...no se atrevió, jeje, poco despues de que Remus callese, Hagrid vino y le rescató, sin mucho esfuerzo en verdad. Simplemente le agarro del cuello de la camisa y le sacó como si fuera una pluma. Luego le puso su abrigo.

****

~*~*~Gran Hall~*~*~

Por fin llegamos a la entrada del castillo. Mee quedé boquiabierto. Si solo eso era la entrada, ¿Cómo sería el resto? Era una sala enorme, con el techo tan alto que daba vértigo. Una mujer se nos acercó y empezó a hablarnos. Pude fijarme que, aunque no fuera una top model, era bastante guapa, muy guapa si no fuera tan mayor. Le echo 30 años.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, futuros magos y brujas. Antes de ir a cenar, pasareis una pequeña prueba para elegir a que casa iréis. Debeis comportaros bien con los de vuestras casa, ya que trabajareis y practicamente vivireis juntos. Buena suerte

Sonreí. Sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser mi casa, no importaba cual fuera la prueba. Si en embargo Sirius no se veía tan convencido. Mejor dicho, parecía ATERRORIZADO, eso hizo reírme un poco, estaba seguro de que Sirius estaría en Griffindor, los Slitherin no le aguantarían, los Ravenclaw pasarían de él y si estuvies en Hufflepuff, dominaría el resto de su casa, la decisión estaba echa...

****

N/A:WOOOOOOOOOOO ya se k el chap es corto, xo esk tengo poka inspiracion TT_TT XD. Mmmmm dejadm pensar una escusa x tardar tanto...............mmmmmmm............er....................................

No ubo demasiado rewiews (mentira, no m merezco ni uno T_T)

Ubo un examen d mates (#@\\@#@#€{]{}]@#||@#|@#|]!!!!)

Eeeeeeeeeee no se XD

Weno, thanx a tos los k rewiearon


	8. La selección :

****

[N/A weno, en verdad no pensaba continuar el fic, xo dado k una rewieadora **cough**Sakuratsukamori**cough** k m a mandao nosekuantos mil r/r, voi a seguir, ale, estaras contenta ¬¬ (x cierto, estaria encantada d koger tu direccion d msn, la mia es: ff_al_poder@hotmail.com)XD**]**

****

Advertencias:shiiiii es slash, xo x ahora son mu jovenes pa k aya

****

Disclaimer:Ubo una vez en k m pertenecia harry potter...el problema esk desperté

****

~*~Moonligth Shines~*~

(chap 8º)

€*€Sirius P.O.V.€*€

Cuando la vieja terminó de hablar nos dirigió a una pequeña sala, desviandonos del camino del Hall, donde estamos ahora ¡No es justo! El gran Sirius Black debería haber hecho su entrada por la puerta grande **[N/A **oins k humilde XD**]**...mmm...creo que me desvio del tema. A lo que íbamos:

¡¡¡¡Qué nervios!!! Empieza la selección. Maldición, creo que me toca el primero...

-¡Sirius Black!-la mujer de rostro serio me llama para que me siente en un taburete delante de todo el mundo. Es fácil darse cuenta de que la gente me conoce, porque me lanzan miradas raras. Seguro que odian a la familia Black...

Me siento en el taburete, noto como mis piernas se hacen gelatina, ahora me colocan el sombrero...veremos lo que pasa, aunque me lo imagino, mi padre me lo contó:

-Bien, bien, aquí tenemos uno de los Black, pero parece diferente...¿debería ponerte en Slitherin?-Tengo un escalofrío involuntariamente ¿desde cuando los sombreros hablan?-mmm, parece que no quieres-creo que no ha entendido bien la causa de mi escalofrio...ah, bien, es lo mismo-,entonces, ¿donde te pondré? Hufflepuff no, no es tu estilo-creo que se a hecho una imagen de mi en plan dictador con los pobres Hufflepuffs hehe-. Ravenclaw es demasiado seria para ti. Decidido, será...

-¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!-esto último lo dijo en alto,consiguiendo unos cuantos murmullos por parte de la gente en el salón. Supongo que no puedo reprochar las miradas de impresión que me lanzan o el silencio sepulcral que ha invadido el lugar.

Salto del taburete y mientras mas me acerco a la mesa de susodicha casa, una sensación de mareo en mi interior se hace mas fuerte. No se si es felicidad o miedo a lo que me caerá encima cuando llegue a casa...

****

€*€General P.O.V. €*€

Mientras el joven Sirius se acercaba a la mesa, el resto de los niños que se apelotonaban en la pequeña sala de aislamiento empezaba a desaparecer mientras iban siendo llamados.

-¡Lily Evans!-una chica de pelo rojo y corto se acerco al taburete. Parecía un manojo de nervios. En unos instantes fue mandada a Griffindor

-¡Davis Handel!-una pausa-Rawenclaw!!-el chico con pelos de punta rubios fue corriendo a la mesa de las aguilas dando botes

-¡Hans Mcguilt! ¡Slitherin!**[N/A** slitherin esta bien escrito??!!ew**] **

-¡Remus Lupin!- era el turno del joven licántropo. Se acercó al taburete en un estado que mas que un humano parecia una enorme montaña de puré andante.

-Vaya, vaya, un chico singular sin duda-los ojos de Remus se ensancharon mientras oía esto, ¿por qué? El primer día y el sombrero iba a contarle su secereto a todos. Se oyó una pequeña risa- No te preocupes amigo, nada que pueda dañarte saldrá de mis labios **[N/A**labios?? Ehh mmm O.o**]** de todos modos, lo que ahora oyes solo se escucha en tu mente, pero dejemonos de tonterías y vamos a buscarte una buena casa.

Veamos...si, Rawenclaw sin duda sería una casa perfecta, eres un chico excepcionalmente brillante-Remus no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante el cumplido- pero tu alma es demasiado inquieta. Tu corazón es amable, aunque no lo suficientemente inocente para ser un Hufflepuff-Remus meditó esto...¿se referiría acaso a las experiencias que a pasado?- y un Slitherin no, aprovecharían tu potencial para actos malvados. Decidido, la mejor casa para ti será Griffindor.

Y antes de que se pudiese ir gritó de alegría que emitio el muchacho, la última palabra retumbó en el hall seguida de unos corteses aplausos por parte de Griffindor. Quizá para ellos era un alumno mas, quiza para ellos no significase nada comparado con Black, pero esto era mucho más de lo que podía soñar Remus

****

€*€Remus P.O.V.€*€

¡¡¡QUIERO SALTAR Y GRITAR!!! ¡¡YUHUU!!...ejem, creo que no debería, aun así no puedo ignorar la sensacion que tengo en el estómago, es como si me hubiese tragado una rana peluda e hiperactiva en epoca de celo...wow.

Mientras me dirijo a la mesa Sirius se sube a la silla y empieza a saltar, agitando una mano en el aire y señalando con la otra la silla a su lado. No puedo evitar que la sonrisa de mi cara se ensanche aún más, asique me dirijo allí sin pensarlo dos veces y me siento a su lado. Solo faltan James y Peter **[N/A **ahora, todos los lectores a coro: UUUUUUH!!!!!!! FUERAAAAAAA!!!(solo a peter, malpensados, con lo k kero yo a mi jamsie T.T)**]**

€*€General P.O.V.€*€[N/A epps, demasiados cambios de punos d vista u.u**]**

James esperaba impaciente su turno, al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros estaba claro donde iba a ir, sin embargo se estaba poniendo nervioso, no por lo antes mencionado, sino porque el joven Peter estaba acurrucado en una esquina haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el suelo mientras susurraba cosas muy extrañas **[N/A **algo asi como "miii tesssorooo el amo es malo SMEA-espera, el NO tiene parte smeagol¬¬**] **ejem, el caso esque le daban ganas de darle un patada para que se callase, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo el rubio oyó su nombre y fue hacia el taburete. Se sentó en el y tras una larga espera se oyó

-¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!-Peter parecia que iba desmayarse, pero en vez de eso fué hasta donde estaban Sirius y Remus.

Apenas Peter se sentó, le tocó el turno a James, que solo con rozar su despeinada cabecita con la punta del sombrero este gritó ¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!

Nada más oir esto se unió al resto de la "pandilla".

Despues de James le tocó el turno a Glenn Redcad(Rawenclaw) y para terminar, Severus Snape (Slitherin)

****

*~*T.B.C.*~*

**N/A** shesssssss, termine, al fin **aleluja**. En verdad est capi lo tenia eeskrito d ace muxo, xo faltaba darle el toke final. Lo e acortao :p.

Ryuu:........-_-............

E: esto no sta muy silencioso, digo yo?

R:sip, no recuerdas que le dejastes dan a aya k?

E:shiiiiii e verdad, mi pobre muso T.T

R:............

E:weno, al menos m sigues quedando tu **mirada lujuriosa**

R: O.oU eeeeeeeh, bueno, adios, y r/r **sale pitando**


End file.
